


Wrong Landing

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Come Shot, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn’t realize he's walked in on Bill until he’s staring at the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own beings, I do not own them, nor am I trying to imply anything. No profit made.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012.

Bill pushed himself further into the wall with his feet, feeling the hard, cold surface against his back which sent shivers down his spine. The water kept him warm as it fell over his torso, the hand covering his cock and part of his legs. He wanted it  _so_  bad.  _Fuck, fuck._ This would have to do for now though.

The younger twin bent his knees, putting more force on the soles of his feet to leverage himself against the tiled wall as his free hand went around to his puckered hole and he pushed two fingers in without any preparation. It didn’t matter though, he _wanted_  it so desperately that after a few thrusts he pushed another one inside and spread them a few times before looking for his spot. The hand wrapped around his dick stroked and pulled and twisted and ...  _fuck_.

A moan slipped from his lips at the same time that a hand which was not his and then an arm emerged from around the curtain.

“What the fuck, Tom?” Bill squeaked.

“Just looking for my razor,” Tom answered as his hands felt for the desired object all around the tap.

“You can do that later; get the fuck out,” Bill said with a shaky voice as he straightened up but refused to move his hands from their positions. He was  _there_ , and no way was he giving it up. The hand around his cock slowed down to a lazy stroke, and the fingers inside his ass stilled, but pleasure still flowed through his body.

“All right, all right,” Tom said as though warding off a tantrum. “I know it’s there. I left it there. I missed a Goddamn spot. It’ll just take a minute.”

Tom’s arm reached further inside the shower, his arm flexing as he reached out without looking in, and Bill shuffled a foot back in response, fingers curling inside, touching his pleasure spot.

“Oh my God,” Bill breathed, starting to feel his incoming orgasm.

“What?” Tom’s bicep flexed again as he extended his arm further and as much as he wanted to ward off his orgasm, Bill just couldn’t. Even as he grabbed at the base of his cock, trying to apply pressure, he knew it wasn’t going to work. Too late, too  _fucking_  late. His head snapped back against the wall, and he bit his lower lip, moaning as spurt after spurt was released from his cock.

Tom squeaked and Bill looked down, his eyes opening wide as he realized exactly where his seed had landed.

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry,” Bill apologised as he took his fingers out of himself, and washed both his hands before rinsing his body a final time. “I fucking told you to get out.”

“Are those your swimmers on my arm?” Tom asked, voice slow, almost monotone as though just now realizing the situation, slowly taking back his arm. “Oh my God, what the fuck, Bill? You could’ve fucking told me you were wanking!”

Bill heard the tap of the sink running before he felt the water turning scalding hot and screamed in response, immediately turning off the shower taps. “Asshole,” Bill muttered. “I didn’t know I had to tell to you, I thought you were fucking smart enough to hear me moaning!” Bill took a small breath. “Pass me the Goddamned towel.”

The towel was thrust at him, and he hastily grabbed the towel but Tom’s arm didn’t withdraw. Instead, his hand opened, as though waiting.

“Yes?” Bill asked.

“The razor,” Tom requested with an impatient tone to his voice.

“Oh,” Bill uttered, remembering why his brother was there in the first place.

The singer heard Tom scoff as he picked up the blue object and put the handle in his brother’s hand so that Tom wouldn’t cut himself as he closed his hand around the razor.

“Thanks,” the response no more than a mutter.

Bill quickly towelled himself off, and after wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the curtains so that he could step out. But Tom was looking at him with dark, irritated eyes which caused Bill to get distracted, and as a result, in the next moment he felt himself falling as he lost his footing. 

As expected, though not certain considering what had just happened, he didn't hit the floor, but instead, a clink-clunk was heard signalling the fall of the razor inside the sink.

Tom might be annoyed with him, but he wasn’t going to let his twin get hurt and quickly grabbed him, holding the younger Kaulitz in his arms. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Bill answered in a soft voice, letting himself be held as he looked at Tom, noticing that Tom no longer looked annoyed, but concerned. “I’m sorry,” Bill whispered, afraid to bring up the subject but needing to apologize and make Tom understand.

“It’s okay,” Tom assured him as he made sure Bill could stand on his own two feet, tucking in the towel where it was threatening to slip open before his arms went around Bill once more, hands clasping as he held Bill in a loose but firm embrace.

“I just ... argh,” Bill exhaled noisily. “I was  _there,_ ” Bill blushed and swallowed, but Tom waited patiently, his arms still circling Bill securely. “Well, I was practically  _there_  when you bloody appeared out of nowhere. _”_

Tom chuckled. “Being impatient?”

“It was  _good_  and I didn’t want to stop.” Tom’s face turned soft in reply, a small smile forming as he heard his twin’s explanation.

“I’m sorry I c-ca-, I’m sorry I spilled all over your arm.” Bill apologised profusely, finishing with a loud exhale.

“It’s all right,” Tom shushed him. “Just make sure not to do it again.”

“Next time get out when I ask you,” Bill whispered in reply.

“Yeah,” Tom whispered as well before he dropped a kiss on his twin’s forehead, extricating his arms from around Bill. “Go get dressed.”

Bill looked at his twin for a moment before kissing his cheek. Their relationship was a close one, but unlike many suggested, they didn’t want it to go any further. He walked away with a smile, content in the fact that the incident hadn’t put a strain between them.


End file.
